Kadeena Machina
Kadeena Machina was a robot which competed in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, filmed as part of the ninth series. It was designed by Paralympic gold medallist Kadeena Cox, who was mentored by Ellis Ware of Team Ranglebots throughout the competition process. Kadeena Machina won all four of its battles in Episode 2 via knockout, making it the incumbent Battle of the Stars champion, alongside Arena Cleaner, and one of the only undefeated robots. The name Kadeena Machina is a pun based on Cox's own name. As a stock robot built by Robo Challenge, Kadeena Machina would later be repurposed as the newest design of Diotoir. Design Kadeena Machina was a blue-reverse cut-off wedge with two-wheel drive, making it an axlebot. It was armed with a vertical flywheel at the front. The disc weighed 15kg, spun at 2,000rpm, and was capable of causing immense damage as well as throwing opponents over and across the arena. The robot was armoured in 3mm HARDOX and 2mm steel, and had a top speed of 10mph. At full speed, the gyroscopic forces of Kadeena Machina's disc allowed it to lift, balance and flip itself over on one wheel when the robot turns on the spot, though this also meant its wheels were vulnerable to attack. The Team Kadeena Cox MBE made her Paralympic debut at the Rio 2016 Paralympic Games, as a Women's T38 sprinter, and a C4-5 cyclist. Cox won a bronze medal in the 100m T38 sprint, and earned gold medals in the C4-5 cycling time trial and the T38 400m sprint, making her the first British Paralympian to win gold medals in multiple sports since 1984. Kadeena Cox's younger brother joined her on the team, and drove Kadeena Machina in its battle against Soldier Ant. Both Coxes wore winter clothes on the set of Robot Wars, including gloves and a woolly hat. Ellis Ware was the captain of Team Ranglebots and creator of Pulsar, which fought in Series 8-9 and reached the Grand Final in Series 8. Based on his success in Series 8, Ware was chosen to mentor Cox, and make repairs to the robot when necessary. As with all Battle of the Stars competitors, Kadeena Machina was built by Robo Challenge, producers of the show who had also built the House Robots. The robot would later be adopted by Team Nemesis, an experienced Irish team who competed with it in Robot Wars: World Series, aligning the robot with their Diotoir brand. Robot History Battle of the Stars Kadeena Machina competed in Episode 2, where it faced Robbie Savage's robot Robo Savage in the first Head-to-Head of the episode. Robo Savage started the faster, as it surged across the arena floor to meet Kadeena Machina, which made little movement. Kadeena Machina then sent sparks flying as Robo Savage hit its vertical disc the with a mistimed flip. Kadeena Machina continued its visual display as more sparks churned out when its weapon made contact with Robo Savage's front. Robo Savage then backed away and kept a considerable distance away from Kadeena Cox's machine, before coming in and swinging its rear-end into Kadeena Machina. Robo Savage continued to attack, ramming into Kadeena Machina once more, before missing with another flip. Kadeena Machina then connected a damaging blow, which warped the front base of Robo Savage's flipper. Robo Savage tried to respond as it drove towards Kadeena Machina, but Kadeena Machina struck with further hits to Robbie Savage's machine before shredding one of its wheels off. Robo Savage desperately tried to hobble away, but Kadeena Machina inflicted further damage to the armour of Robo Savage before cease was called, and Kadeena Machina had earned its first three points. Kadeena Machina's second Head-to-Head battle was against Rizzle Kicks' Jordan Stephens and his robot Dee, with mentor Ellis Ware quietly confident going into the battle. Ellis' confidence was ratified in the most emphatic way just seconds into the battle, as Dee made a direct surge towards Kadeena Machina straight away. Dee's right wheel then made contact with Kadeena Machina's weapon, which tore it off and launched both Dee and its wheel into the air before it landed in the corner of the CPZ. Dee desperately tried to prove its mobility, but with a whole wheel missing, Dee could only spin around on the spot and was subsequently counted out and pitted by Sir Killalot. With two wins out of two, Kadeena Machina's place in the Grand Final was confirmed before its final Head-to-Head battle against Neil Oliver's Soldier Ant, which needed a win itself to progress. The two robots met in the middle, but neither was able to make an early impact with their weapons. Kadeena Machina finally managed to make the first moment of decision, scoring a solid hit on the front of Soldier Ant. Soldier Ant continuously tried to grab hold of Kadeena Machina, but the shape and the gyroscopic effect of its opponent made getting hold of Kadeena Machina a hard task. Kadeena Machina hit the front scoop of Soldier Ant once more, before Soldier Ant spun around and exposed itself to a side attack, and Kadeena Machina took advantage, tearing a chunk away from a tyre With Soldier Ant now extremely limited in its movement, Kadeena Machina closed in once more, splitting the tip of Soldier Ant's crushing beak as it swung in on the turn. Kadeena Machina came in with one final attack where it managed to remove the link, before Sir Killalot finished off Soldier Ant for good by dumping it out of the arena. With that, Kadeena Machina had registered a faultless nine points in the Head-to-Heads. In the Grand Final, Kadeena Machina faced Robo Savage for a second time. The devastating weapon of Kadeena Cox's machine once more proved too much for its opponent, as it managed to immobilise Robo Savage in one hit, causing damage to a top panel and tearing a chunk out of a wheel. Kadeena Machina then came in to inflict more harm before cease was called. After Shunt and Sir Killalot dealt with the beaten finalist, the battle was over, and Kadeena Machina was confirmed as the champion in Episode 2 of Battle of the Stars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 0 Series Record Kadeena Machina.png|Kadeena Machina on the battle board BOTS Celebs 2.jpg|Kadeena Cox (centre) in Battle of the Stars Kadeenamachina arena.png|Kadeena Machina in the arena Team nemesis series 10.jpg|Kadeena Machina as Diotoir *''NOTE 1: This series record reflects the performance of mentor Ellis Ware'' *''NOTE 2: Kadeena Machina was repurposed to compete as Diotoir in Robot Wars: World Series'' Trivia *Kadeena Machina is the only robot to go undefeated in the rebooted series of Robot Wars. *Kadeena Machina is the second robot ever to finish the Head-to-Heads with 9 points, after TR2. *Kadeena Machina was one of eight robots whose silhouette was used as a placeholder when demonstrating the Series 9 episode format. During this demonstration, Kadeena Machina, Soldier Ant and JAR were all eliminated by Kan-Opener (despite it not being possible for only one robot to qualify from a four-way melee). Honours External Links *Kadeena Cox on Wikipedia *Kadeena Cox's Twitter Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Battle of the Stars competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots named after real people Category:Axlebots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 9 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 9 Category:Stock Robots Category:Robots named after their team members